Enamorada de dos chicos y aquien elijo
by Kawaii Love1658
Summary: En un Castillo habian dos mellizos, uno alegre y el otro muy frio, ellos deseaban escapar de esa prision, una noche escapan, llegan a un lugar muy tranquilo y pacifico, ese mismo dia se enamoran de una chica que cambiara sus vidas para siempre, ella decidira a uno de esos dos hermosos mellizos, pero una chica celosa no dejara que eso pase,... fans de Illia no leer ok
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en esto de los fanfic soy una novata está bien, a mi me gusta esto de los videojuegos de Legend of Zelda y siempre quise escribir un fanfic y necesitan saber que solo soy nueva, novata o principiante y este fanfic trae algo de DarkLinkxZelda/SheikaxLink y espero que sea de su agrado

"**NOTA estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Nintendo y no a mi solo escribo para desaogarme"**

**Chapter: 1**

"**El escape del Castillo"**

En el Gran Castillo de Hyrule vivían dos Príncipes, los hermanos eran mellizos, su padre el Gran Rey de Hyrule les pretendía poner matrimonio a los dos con muchas Princesas y Duquesas, pero los chicos se negaban ya que tenían la edad de tener prometida, los chicos antes eran felices cuando tenían solo 5 años, su madre la Reina murió en un gran **"accidente"** eso les dijo su padre.

Ellos no querían casarse con unas Princesas mimadas, caprichosas y malcriadas, solo hablan de ellas mismas como si fueran gran cosa, las Princesas solo querían casarse por su riqueza y belleza (esta soy yo interrumpiendo je XD) los chicos se cansaban de oír lo mismo todos los días, solo decían esto

**-"**_**qué bueno seré tu esposa la princesa más linda de todas y la más rica del mundo jajaja**_" (presumida ¬_¬).

Ellos tenían una sirvienta de unos 30 años su nombre era Mariett, la sirvienta los quería como sus hijos y los sacaba del castillo para que la ayudaran a comprar lo necesario para el Castillo, con una condición llevarían dos capas para que cubrieran a los chicos y nadie ande gritando que aquí están los Príncipes del Castillo, (que escándalo solo por unos Príncipes -.-)

Ellos querían tanto a su sirvienta Mariett como su hermana mayor o algo así, los Príncipes se llamaban, Link es el hijo favorito del Rey, su cabello alborotado rubio volvía locas a las Princesas, sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían un par de zafiros, su piel blanca normal se parecía a su padre de joven solo que Link era más alegre y entusiasta (mentira su padre de joven era espantoso ;D) vestía una armadura con una capa roja igual como su padre (ese gordo apestoso :P) Dark Link es el menos favorito del Rey, su cabello negro alborotado, sus ojos de color escarlata parecían rubís y su piel blanca pálida, atraía mucho a las Princesas, el era muy frio, seco y siniestro con las Princesas, Duquesas, caballeros y las sirvientas menos con Mariett, era lo opuesto a Link, eran mellizos pero cualidades muy diferentes, Link y Dark Link practicaban con la espada, arco y instrumentos porque su padre les ordenaba a practicar, Link tocaba la ocarina de su madre y Dark Link no practicaba con los instrumentos él prefería ir a la biblioteca del Castillo aprender conjuros y lenguas olvidadas como el Hyliano Antiguo.

Link y Dark Link estaban buscando a Mariett para que los llevara a la Ciudadela, Mariett estaba muy ocupada con algunos queseares en el Castillo, los chicos se enojaron un poco mas nada pero a Link se le ocurrió un plan.

-Oye Dark Link quieres salir del Castillo sin permiso de Mariett, Link le dijo a su hermano en susurro para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Te escucho, le dijo a su hermano separando su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y enfocándola a su hermano.

-Bien tengo un plan para salir de esta prisión solo tienes que seguir cada paso ¿vale?, Link estaba contando su plan a su compañero, cada detalle y paso a paso podrían salir de ese infernal Castillo.

-Bien no suena nada complicado, pero un detalle cómo vamos hacer para salir si el guardia de la puerta estará hay tonto, Dark Link tenía razón en algo como iban a salir si ese guardia los veía por ahí, así que Link estaba pensando como **"noquear"** al guardia hay en ese instante Link se le ocurrió una idea.

-A ya sé porque no lo golpeamos y cae inconsciente en el piso qué tal te parece ¿eh?, Link por fin se le ocurrió como lidiar con ese problema.

-Bien estamos listos pero primero hay que dejar una nota o algo así para que Mariett no se preocupe no crees Link, Dark Link tiene razón (como siempre debe haber alguien que tenga razón) Link y Dark Link fueron a sus habitaciones a preparar lo necesario en este escape del Castillo, tomaron algo de comida, Rupias y un libro de hechizos para Dark Link, escribieron la nota la dejaron en la mesa de su recamara, ya era de noche y el plan iba a la perfección salieron del Castillo, fueron al establo a buscar sus caballos, Link saco a su más querida amiga y yegua su nombre era Epona, Dark Link saco a su caballo era grande, fuerte, rápido y confiable su nombre era Infernus (ese nombre me da miedo me recuerda al de mi hermano) escaparon por fin de ese horrible Castillo, Dark Link pregunto.

- Bien ahora a ¿dónde vamos Link?, pregunto Dark Link a su hermano.

-Iremos a un pueblo llamado Ordon, Mariett me dijo que es un lugar tranquilo, apacible y está en el bosque de Farone vamos haya ¿está bien hermano?, dijo Link dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Bien si es un lugar tranquilo para leer por mi está bien vamos rápido, pero pararemos en un pueblo para comprar diferentes ropas, no vamos a ir a un lugar con estas ropas de príncipes ¿verdad?, Dark Link se dirigió a su hermano.

-Claro que sí, es para no llamar la atención bueno vamos a Ordon.

Los hermanos se fueron alejándose de ese infernal Castillo de mierda (discúlpenme por la palabra je XD) pensaron que Ordon sería un buen lugar para quedarse un buen tiempo

Esto es todo de mi primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic espero que les guste pero acepto buenas y malas críticas por favor mande un Review onegai, no soy experta repito soy una novata capice bien Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa soy yo otra vez, ayer medieron vacaciones si wuuujuuu, como tengo tiempo extra voy a escribir el fanfic, voy a subir el segundo capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado

"**NOTA estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Nintendo yo solo escribo para desahogarme y esta compañía que nos trajo mucha diversión en nuestras infancias"**

Chapter 2

"**Llegando a Ordon…y una chica"**

Los chicos llegaron a Kakariko, para descansar un poco del largo viaje a Ordon, cuando llegaron conocieron a un señor llamado Leonardo, los chicos le contaron que eran los Príncipes de Hyrule, el señor quedo sorprendido porque sus majestades estaban en un pueblo tan feo como Kakariko, los chicos estaban diciéndole que guardara el secreto, Leonardo prometió que no contaría nada, les entrego unas ropas de plebeyos a los chicos, se las probaron y les quedaban bien, nadie iba a reconocerlos vestidos así , Link vestía ,una camisa blanca abotonada , un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color negro y unas botas color marrón (las que siempre utiliza en todos los juegos jijiji ;D) Dark Link vestía, una camisa negra abotonada como la de su hermano, un pantalón marrón claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas marrón como su hermano, los chicos le agradecieron mucho a Leonardo que le dieron 300 rupias, Leonardo acepto las rupias, que les dio comida para el viaje, los chicos se marcharon de Kakariko, despidiéndose de Leonardo.

-Bien ya tenemos nuevas ropas ¿ahora qué hacemos?, dijo Dark Link a su hermano.

-Vamos a Ordon y pronto porque va anochecer, dijo Link dirigiendo su vista al cielo anaranjado.

-Bueno donde vamos acampar sabelotodo, dijo este dirigiéndose a su acompañante con algo de furia en su voz. 

**-**Sera mejor que avancemos el trote y rápido porque vienen unos ¡bulbins!, dijo Link gritando a su hermano, que comenzaron a correr con sus caballos, Link saco su espada y comenzó a blandirla, que derribo a un bulbin del jabalí, Dark Link que no se preocupaba por nada comenzó a recordar un hechizo que leyó una vez en la biblioteca del castillo.

-_**Kazu quema suka hidio dark, **_Dark Link después de decir las palabras, salió una gran esfera negra y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, que destruyo a todos los bulbins y jabalís, que iban detrás de ellos.

-Hmnp, eso es todo, vaya que aburrido, bien ahora vámonos Link, dijo este con una sonrisa satisfactoria que adornaba su rostro.

-Bie…bien Dark Link, vámonos, dijo Link con una cara de "que fue so", se marcharon a su destino que les aguardaba.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Los chicos por fin llegaron a Ordon, el lugar que le hablo Mariett a Link, pasaron el bosque y vieron un pequeño pueblo con unas cuantas casas, un lago pequeño, algunas personas y una granja a lo más alto del pueblo, los chicos le preguntaron a un señor alto, rubio y con un bigote

-Disculpe señor, ¿sabe donde podemos quedarnos a dormir?, Link le pregunto a ese señor.

-Si en la posada, van a la izquierda y la ven ahí, mi nombre es Mohi, gusto en conocerlos, dijo el señor alzando una sonrisa a los jóvenes.

-Un gusto mi nombre es Link y este de aquí es mi hermano Dark Link, dijo este dirigiéndose a Mohi con una sonrisa.

-Una pregunta donde podemos dejar nuestros caballos, dijo Dark Link con un tono algo amable a Mohi.

-En la granja hablan con el granjero y mas nada, el dejara sus caballos durmiendo ahí, dijo Mohi, a los chicos.

-Gracias, vamos Dark Link, dijo este señalándole a su hermano la granja.

-Casi olvido una cosa no olviden hablar con el Alcalde Bo, dijo Mohi dirigiéndose a su casa.

-! Gracias¡ grito Link a Mohi, los jóvenes llegaron a la granja, vieron a un granjero, ellos hablaron si podían dejar sus caballos en el establo de la granja, el granjero dijo que si, los chicos fueron a buscar el Alcalde Bo, vieron un señor calvo, alto y gordo.

-Hola ¿usted es el Alcalde Bo?, dijo Link dirigiéndose al señor.

-Si soy yo ¿Porque me buscaban?, dijo el Alcalde a los chicos.

-Porque somos turistas y queremos quedarnos en Ordon por unos 3 meses, dijo Dark Link, con una mirada inti miradora al Alcalde Bo, el señor se asusto un poco al ver la cara del chico.

-Si pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten jóvenes, dijo el Alcalde algo nervioso por la mirada de Dark Link, los chicos sonrieron al escuchar esto, luego de una charla de disculpa de Link por la mirada de su hermano, salió de la casa del Alcalde Bo, una chica rubia, ojos verdes y vestía un pescador color naranja con una camisa blanca.

-Hola papi ¿Quiénes son ellos?, preguntaba la chica cuando miro a los jóvenes.

-Nosotros somos, Link y Dark Link un gusto conocerte, dijo Link sonriéndole a la chica, mientras Dark Link solo miraba arriba.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Illia, dijo la chica dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-Genial nosotros tenemos que irnos a la posada a reservar una habitación, hasta luego, dijo Link jalando el brazo a su hermano, Illia no dejaba de mirar a Link, en su mente ya se veía en que ella y el eran novios, luego esposos, luego unos niños y unos ancianos, la chica se enamoro del chico en solo verlo, sin siquiera conocerlo (está loca, que le pasa a esta retrasada) Link y Dark Link por fin llegaron a la posada, pidieron una habitación con dos camas individuales, la señora les dio la llave de la habitación, entraron y vieron un lugar cómodo y tranquilo, Dark Link se sentó en la cama y saco sus cosas, las ordeno, fue haber si había una biblioteca en este pueblo, Link comenzó a ordenar también sus cosas, salió a ver donde se metió su hermano, lo vio entrando a una biblioteca, Link entro a la biblioteca no era tan grande como la del castillo, solo , media como dos casas medias, Dark Link le pregunto a la bibliotecaria.

-Hay un libro sobre Hyliano Antiguo, dijo este dirigiéndose a la señora.

-Si joven, doble a la derecha y encontrara uno, dijo la señora al muchacho, Dark Link doblo a la derecha como le indico la señora, encontró el libro que quería, Link salió y espero a su hermano en la puerta.

-Disculpe señora me lo puedo llevar, se lo traeré cuando lo termino, dijo el chico a la señora.

-Claro que si chico me gusta que los demás aprendan, lléveselo está bien no hay problema, dijo la señora muy feliz (por algunas razones no se sabe todavía XD) Dark Link salió y vio a su hermano en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Oye Link damos un paseo para ver el pueblo y conocerlo mejor ¿vale?, dijo este a su acompañante, caminaron un poco, Dark Link tenía su mirada en el libro, mientras Link observaba el pueblo, de pronto los chicos se golpean con alguien, caen a la tierra, Dark Link se le cayó el libro, Link le dolía la cabeza, ya que cayó de cabeza.

-!QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA NO VES POR DONDE ANDAS TON-¡, gritaron Link y Dark Link muy enojados al unisonó, que se dieron cuenta que se tropezaron con una chica rubia, con el cabello trenzado que le llegaba hasta la espalda, tenía unos ojos escarlatas y vestía un lindo vestido azul agua que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un cuerpo muy "sexi" (si no había palabras que describieran mejor el cuerpo de la chica) ellos se levantan y le dan la mano a la chica, ella con gusto acepta.

-Discúlpenme no veía por donde caminaba, estaba leyendo un libro de historias antiguas de Hyrule, es este, la chica recogió el libro y se lo mostro a los chicos, ellos muy apenados por haberle gritado a una chica.

-No debes por que disculparte, nosotros te debemos la disculpa, ya que fuimos los que gritaron, dijo Dark Link muy apenado, con la mirada abajo, Link nunca se lo hubiera imaginado que vería a Dark Link disculpándose así.

-No te preocupes, pero acepto las disculpas, por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sheika, dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa a los dos jóvenes, eso hiso que Dark Link y Link se sonrojaran.

-Mi nombre es Dark Link y el es mi hermano Link, encantados de conocerte Sheika, dijo Dark Link dedicándole una sonrisa a Sheika, Link estaba atónito, por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Oye Sheika, ¿a ti te gusta leer el Hyliano Antiguo?, dijo Dark Link a Sheika, ella asintió, Dark Link le regalo otra sonrisa a la chica.

-Me gusta leerlo, tiene tantas leyendas olvidadas, hechizos poderosos y es muy complicado poder leerlo, dijo ella a Dark Link.

-A mi también conozco muchos hechizos antiguos, si quieres te enseño algunos, dijo este a la chica.

-Claro me encantaría, dime ¿Cuántos años tienen los dos?, dijo esta al chico con una voz tierna.

-Link y yo tenemos, 19 años, somos mellizos, dijo este a su acompañante.

-Yo tengo la misma edad que ustedes dos, dijo ella sonriéndoles a los dos chicos, después aparece una señora cabello blanco, ojos rojos y algo musculosa con unas marcas en la cara, con un traje azul oscuro con una marca que parece un ojo en el pecho, se dirige a Sheika.

-Sheika cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, no te me escapes mientras entrenas, dijo la señora, regañando a la chica.

-Lo siento Impa, estaba cansada y me duelen los músculos, podemos descansar un rato por favor, dijo ella con una voz "estoy cansada paremos un rato".

-Bien pero, mañana será el doble de entrenamiento, si te parece Sheika, dijo Impa con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Está bien Impa, bueno chicos me voy los veré tal vez mañana, oye Dark Link que no se te olvide enseñarme esos hechizos, dijo ella a el chico, luego se fue a su casa, Link y Dark Link se fueron a la posada a pensar algo.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo sé que no está muy largo pero soy novata pero bueno no soy tan buena o si pero en primera quiero agradecerles a **zelda1946, coolove por sus Rievews en serio se lo agradezco mucho a ambos y otro agradecimiento a por poner esta historia como favorita y autora favorita te lo agradezco mucho mucho**, espero que les guste este capítulo de mi fanfic y no olviden mandar Rievews hasta la otra mis lectores. AMOR Y PAZ


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, sé que no he actualizado mi fanfic, es que estuve sin internet por dos semanas y espero que eso no les suceda nunca, es horrible no tener internet por dos semanas, perdónenme de verdad lo siento mucho por no actualizar, bueno vasta de hablar (escribir) ahora los dejo con el fanfic y me quiero disculpar sobre el nombre de Ilia es que mi versión del juego es diferente por eso es Illia ahora corregiré ese error -.- y será Ilia perdónenme que autora tan patética soy ¬.¬ .

"**NOTA: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Nintendo solo escribo para desahogarme y bla, bla, bla"**

Chapter: 3

"**Un hechizo y una flor"**

Dark Link estaba pensando sobre esa chica llamada Sheika, le atraía algo misterioso sobre Sheika, parece que le gusta esa chica, apenas sabe su nombre, no la conoce de toda la vida, pero hay algo en ella que lo atrae mucho. Link que estaba afuera caminando, solo viendo como era el pueblo, hasta que un grupo de niños se le acercaron y lo miraban como si no fuera de aquí, hubo un silencio por un rato hasta que uno de los niños hablo.

-Señor ¿usted no es de por aquí verdad?, dijo este niño rubio, con ojos azules claros, vestido con ropas de granja.

-No soy de aquí niño ¿por qué preguntas?, dijo Link mirando al niño y regalándole una sonrisa al niño.

-Bueno…es que nunca lo había visto por aquí, mi nombre es Colin un gusto conocerlo señor, dijo Colin regalándole una buena sonrisa a Link.

-El gusto es mío Colin, mi nombre es Link, solo estoy en Ordon de visita, mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos por un largo tiempo, dijo este al niño con una sonrisa adornando su rostro de Príncipe.

-¿Tienes hermano Link?, pregunto el niño mirando al muchacho con cara de ¿_qué paso aquí?_

**-**Si tengo un hermano, somos mellizos los dos tenemos 19 años, su nombre es Dark Link, se puede parecer a mí, pero su carácter es peor que el de un ogro, dijo Link a Colin, Colin quería presentarles a sus amigos a Link.

-Oye Link quiero presentarte a mis amigos, ella es Beht, el es Malo y el más pequeño es Talo, es el hermano menor de Malo, dijo Colin presentándoles sus amigos a Link.

-Bueno un gusto conocerlos chicos, mi nombre es Link, dijo el muchacho regalándoles una sonrisa a los niños.

-Un verdadero gusto Link, dijo Beht.

-Es un placer conocerlo Link, dijo Talo.

-Yo soy Malo, un gusto conocerlo, Dijo Malo.

-Bueno niños fue un gusto conocerlos, ahora tengo que irme a ver a mi hermano, tal vez algún día se los presente, dijo Link despidiéndose de los niños, iba en camino a la posada. Dark Link recordó que iba enseñarle un hechizo a Sheika, pensó en un hechizo que leyó en un libro del Castillo, el hechizo era muy difícil para él y para Sheika, quien sabe si ella es buena en los conjuros o rituales antiguos, se quedo pensando en que enseñarle a la rubia, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando su hermano entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, a Dark Link no le gustaba esa sonrisa porque sabía que su hermano tramaba algo. Que no le agradaba para nada; Dark Link hablo para acabar con el silencio incomodó.

-¿Link que estas tramando eh?, preguntaba el muchacho a su acompañante, que lo miraba con una cara _¿Qué tramas?_

-Porque preguntas Dark Link, solo pensaba si vamos a ver a Sheika, dijo Link.

-¡SI VAMOS A VER A SHEIKA!, dijo Dark Link muy entusiasmado por ver a la bella rubia.

-Bien…pero no grites, dijo Link.

-Vamos a ver a Sheika, ¿pero donde vive ella?, dijo este a su hermano.

-No lo sé Dark Link, pero vamos a salir para buscarla, dijo el rubio al pelinegro, Dark Link asintió.

Los chicos salieron en busca de la hermosa joven rubia, pero buscaron solo por el pueblo, no encontraron ninguna pista sobre la rubia, pero una chica de ojos verdes se le acerco a los chicos.

-Hola chicos, dijo la chica de los ojos verdes.

-Hola Ilia, dijo el rubio saludándola con una sonrisa adornando sus ojos azules de zafiro, la chica se sonrojo por la sonrisa de Link.

-Hola, dijo el pelinegro con un tono de voz muy seco a la chica.

-Oye Link, quieres acompañarme al Manantial Sagrado, decía Ilia muy nerviosa pero sono segura, jugando con sus dedos esperando la respuesta del joven rubio.

-No gracias Ilia, estoy buscando a una chica, dijo el rubio a la ojiverde, ella se puso triste y furiosa porque **"su"** chico tenía que buscar a otra chica y no acompañarla a pasear por el Manantial Sagrado, Dark Link se estaba estresando por la compañía de esa **molesta **chica, porque no se iba de una vez ya la rechazaron por no acompañarla a pasear.

-_Que estúpida es, Diosas denme paciencia para no matarla ahora,___pensó Dark Link ya estresado, Link sabía que su hermano mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. A sí que se apresuro en disculparse con Ilia, pero su hermano se le apresuro.

-Oye Ilia, porque no te pierdes a otro lugar sabes que molestas mucho, dijo Dark Link con un tono de voz seco, frio y con odio, la chica se asusto mucho que casi llora, Link le dio un golpe a su hermano por la cabeza, pero no se lo dio muy duro porque sabía que el dejaría de existir si hacia a su hermano enfadar como un demonio.

-Lo siento mucho Ilia por el comportamiento de mi hermano, el es así desde hace mucho tiempo, con todas las personas que lo saludaban, dijo el rubio a la chica, ella entendió un poco el concepto que hablaba Link, Link le pregunto a Ilia sobre donde vivía la chica que buscaba.

-Oye Ilia, sabes donde vive una chica con el cabello trenzado, ojos escarlatas y cabello rubio, dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Ella si se donde vive, ella casi no viene al pueblo, se la pasa en el bosque donde ella y la señora de cabello color blanco, viven en una casa algo grande, en las afueras del pueblo, solo viene a la biblioteca a buscar libros y no hace más nada, solo hace eso todos los días del mundo, dijo Ilia con la mirada algo enojada y el tono de su voz sonaba algo molesta.

-Gracias Ilia, la próxima vez voy contigo a pasear, dijo Link regalándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Bien Link, espero que esa extraña chica no te haga nada raro, dijo Ilia, Dark Link al escuchar eso no pudo aguantarse nada, estaba más enojado que nunca, que le grito a la chica.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRLE EXTRAÑA, SI TU NI LA CONOCES, NIÑA TONTA!, le grito Dark Link a Ilia, ese grito hizo que Ilia se fuera corriendo a su casa asustada, por el muchacho pelinegro.

-Dark Link no le grites a esa niña, la asustaste mucho parecías un loco, le dijo este a su hermano, mirándolo con una cara de decepción, porque Dark Link era así con todas las personas que veía, Link no sabía muy bien esa respuesta, pero tenía que averiguarlo cueste lo que cueste, Dark Link no le importo lo que le dijo su hermano solo lo ignoraba como siempre. Dark Link ya quería ver a Sheika y, enseñarle un hechizo estaba emocionado por dentro de volver a ver a la rubia, se sonrojo pensando en ella, Dark Link y Link fueron caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo vieron una casa de madera algo grande como una casa junto con una choza, vieron saliendo a una señora cabello blanco, que cargaba en su brazo derecho una canasta con unas verduras frescas, la señora lanzo un grito llamando a alguien.

-¡Sheika date prisa con el agua!, grito la señora de cabello blanco, donde se escucho el grito salió una chica que cargaba un balde lleno de agua fresca.

-¡Voy Impa no te enojes!, dijo esta gritando a Impa, Dark Link al ver a la chica se sonrojo, por la vestimenta que llevaba la rubia, ella vestía un vestido blanco corto que dejaba ver las rodillas de la rubia y con el cabello suelto, se veía como una hermosa ninfa del bosque. Dark Link se acerco mucho a la casa que Impa se dio cuenta que el chico se acerco mucho, así que ella saco una filosa espada de su cinturón y, acerco la peligrosa arma al cuello del muchacho, comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Quién rayos eres y que haces aquí?, dijo Impa aun con el arma al cuello del chico, Dark Link no estaba para nada intimidado por la señora.

-Yo soy Dark Link, solo vengo de visita, a ver a una chica, dijo este a la señora.

-¿Buscas a Sheika verdad? Chico lindo, dijo Impa aun con el arma en la mano.

-Si vengo a ver a Sheika ¿Algún problema?, dijo Dark Link con una voz amenazadora, Impa se alejo del chico al ver a Sheika llegar con el balde lleno de agua. Dark Link sonrió al ver a Sheika.

-Impa ya traje el agua… ¿Qué haces aquí Dark Link?, pregunto confundida la chica al pelinegro.

-Solo venia de visita Sheika, además dijiste que querías que te enseñara un hechizo nuevo ¿Verdad?, dijo Dark Link acercándose a la rubia.

-Si casi lo olvido, oye Impa yo conozco a este chico no te preocupes, dijo Sheika acercándose a Impa.

-Bien si ya lo conoces, debo disculparme por casi dañarlo, pero la próxima vez avísame, dijo Impa ya caminando a la casa.

-Si la próxima vez te aviso Impa, ¿oye Dark Link cual es el hechizo que ve vas a enseñar?, pregunto la rubia dirigiéndose al pelinegro, eso hizo que las mejillas de Dark Link obtuvieran un color rosa adornando su rostro, Sheika noto el sonrojo de Dark Link que, soltó una risita que Dark Link pudo escucharla, no se molesto si no que le dio vergüenza, el se quedo pensando en que enseñarle a la rubia y pensó uno perfecto para ella.

-Ya se cual, es muy fácil este hechizo, dijo Dark Link.

-Estoy lista para cualquier hechizo, bien enséñame el hechizo, dijo la rubia muy segura de ella misma.

-Bueno si lo deseas, te lo enseño, primero di estas palabras, _**gekudo sangetsu kate**_, al finalizar las palabras una bola Dark apareció alrededor de Dark Link, Sheika quedo impresionada, que repitió las mismas palabras que le dijo Dark Link, a ella también le apareció la misma bola Dark.

-Aprendo rápido, dijo ella mirando a Dark Link muy impresionado.

-Y yo que tarde dos años en aprenderlo y tú en unos segundos, dijo este a su acompañante, ella soltó una risa que se veía muy hermosa, Dark Link tenía en mente regalarle una flor para ella, vio un Lirio blanco, muy hermosa se veía la flor que la arranco, voltio a ver a Sheika, el estaba sonrojado.

-To… toma, dijo Dark Link muy apenado, Sheika vio la flor y la tomo se quedo mirándola por un rato que su mirada quedo parada en Dark Link.

-Gracias Dark Link, es hermosa la conservare por siempre, dijo Sheika con las mejillas rosas, y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, Dark Link solo pudo mirarla estaba sin palabras, al verla sonreír se sentía extraño por dentro, el no entendía ese sentimiento que estaba adentro del. El solo devolvió el gesto. Mientras Link observaba la escena que tenia la **"pareja"** solo se quedo mirando lo que pasaba, pero sentía algo raro dentro del, pero cuando vio a Dark Link actuar de esa manera con Sheika, solo se quedo atónito, él quería llamar a su hermano para volver a la posada porque parecía que quería llover, pero entonces arruinaría la escena que su hermano tenia con la rubia, que tenía que hacer.

Eso es todo se que quedo corto pero me esfuerzo lo mejor que puedo, **pero es hora de agradecer a los que mandaron sus Reviews, YamiMeza gracias por el consejo estaré más pendiente de los signos y la ortografía, Generala voy a seguir tu consejo es muy bueno, sheikazelda no puedo revelar el final aun no, pero les agradezco a todos por sus Reviews seguiré escribiendo la historia**, quiero aclarar algo a Ilia solo la molesto porque no me agrada para nada.

¡ADIOS A TODOS, PAZ Y AMOR LES DESEO A TODO EL MUNDO SAYONARA!


End file.
